Lost Love
by imsoclever
Summary: Zuko and Katara's relationship truly begins once the war ends, and who will get caught in the crossfire? Zutara
1. Mai Who is Always Alone

Mai Who is Always Alone

Gran Gran says she was once beautiful. The Prince says she's healing. I think she was thrown away like an old napkin. It doesn't really matter anyway, because Mai never talks anymore. Not that I've ever heard her talk. But I've seen her. Everyone has. She sits on her terrace, day in day out, her owl eyes watching you pass, and if you try to bow, or call up to ask "how are you doing," she just keeps staring, never answering.

Once upon a time she was in love with a Royal man, she went to sophisticated dinner parties, and lived in a perfect palace, and bought fancy, deep red dresses. But that was once upon a time. Her kingdom fell all around her when he left and found someone else to love. Mai sold her fancy red dresses and started wearing her scarf, she stopped going to the grand dinner parties and started waiting on her terrace, waiting for Him to return.

Her mother tries to marry her off but she says that she will only ever love her lost lover. Her father doesn't care and says he only wants her married off. Her father scares me. I have heard their arguments in the middle of the night. I didn't even know that Mai went inside that manor until I heard these midnight fights.

But Mai scares me more than her father. The way her eyes stare, the way her clothes stand out, and the way she sits and stares; watching, observing, hoping. When I stare at the ceiling at night, sometimes I pretend I'm her, just watching, but then I close my eyes and pray that I never have to watch.

**A/N: Its been so long since I've published anyting! AHH! Initially, I was going to publish this as a one- shot, but after re-reading this, I like the idea of a full story better. Please PM me if you want to beta-read or if you have any ideas for the story! **


	2. To Love

Chapter 1: To Love

"To the end of the war, and to a peaceful future ahead! Cheers everyone," Zuko, the newly crowned fire lord toasted his glass to the room of people surrounding him. He sat at the head of a long table, at the other end sat the Avatar, Aang. They gave each other an almost unnoticeable nod, each with a gleam in their eye. The weight of the war finally lifted off their shoulders, the two could actually smile.

"Cheers," people around the room followed Zuko's lead and sipped from their glasses. A light chatter, mixed with the scratch of silverware on plates quickly became the room, and Zuko looked to his left and saw the beautiful silhouette of his girlfriend. Her long dark hair and cunning eyes truly were stunning. But his true love lied in her snarky but cool manner. Mai was the perfect woman for him to spend the rest of his life with; she would become an excellent fire lady. Being brought up in the aristocracy, she knew the workings of the palace and the roles they all needed to play. She would be well accepted by the public, and by his council. Plus, her father would be ecstatic to have his only daughter be the fire lady.

"_And everything is as it should be,_" thought Zuko. His various councilmen and councilwomen sat around the table, some had brought their spouses, others single; they mingled with his companions: Sokka floating around the middle of the right side of the table, right next to Toph, who seemed to be frightening one of his war generals. Katara sat on Aang's right, as was custom, for he was planning on courting her after getting her father's permission. Chief Hakonda was also present, sitting a few seats away from his daughter, and looking at Katara and Aang's blossoming relationship with interest.

"Do we really have to be stuck at these boring dinners Zuko," Mai's disinterested voice came from Zuko's left hand side. He looked at her, saying 'yes, this is necessary' with his eyes; she just rolled her eyes and sighed, going back to picking at her dinner. In all reality, this dinner IS a boring, full of rich old men who do not understand the brutal reality of the war the way true soldiers did. Zuko's fist clenched as he remembered once again that many of these men once served his father, and could as easily turn their back on him.

'_I really need to find a more loyal council to advise me. These men may still be loyal to my father.' _In spite of all these men pledging their loyalty to Zuko in front of the fire sages and most of the city just a few hours ago, Zuko did not trust any of them.

"_Do you renounce all loyalty to Fire Lord Ozai, and commit your honor, strength, and knowledge to ensuring the reign of Fire Lord Zuko is prosperous and peaceful?" The fire sages announced in unison. The group of men and women standing in front of them stood straight and appeared unafraid, but they knew that one misstep and they would be executed on the spot. _

"_We choose to commit, honor, strength, and knowledge to the reign of Fire Lord Zuko, or we shall die an in-honorable death of fire but without ash." They all remember the last time a council member disobeyed the fire lord; he was burned to death by Fire Lord Ozai on the spot. He body was then buried, not cremated. This being the worst offence someone could commit, for if the ashes were not spread, the spirit could not make its way into the spirit world for an afterlife. _

_Zuko then came up to each of them. He lit a flame in his hands and they all individually put their right hand over the flame, each getting slightly burned. Zuko moved quickly from one person to another. No one flinched, for doing so would show their weakness, and they must endure the pain of being burned for their prior loyalty to Fire Lord Ozai. Zuko finished with the last person, and they all knelt on the ground and in unison, said, "To Fire Lord Zuko." _

Zuko snapped out of his thoughts by plates being cleared away by servants who quickly left the vicinity. Many of the councilmen left the dining hall, going back to their rooms throughout the palace. Zuko stayed with his friends, but they moved to a nearby sitting room because the formal dining room was far too large and stuffy, especially considering they had been sleeping in tents just a few weeks ago. Everyone lounged on furniture, snuggling with their significant others. Suki and Sokka took up a loveseat by a grand fireplace, snuggling way to affectionately in Zuko's opinion. Aang and Katara sat near Toph, both looking at each other in interest, and of course, Mai sat next to Zuko, their arms intertwined.

"That dinner really was horrible," said Mai again.

"You're telling me," replied Sokka, "The next old man who tries to steal my food gets it!"

Suki lightly hit him on the back of the head and rolled her eyes, "Oh behave, we're going to be here for a while, you might as well be civil."

"Sokka, civil?" Katara snorted, "Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't faint when he saw all the food."

"I almost did, but if I had I wouldn't have gotten any to eat," he replied. "But I actually have an announcement to make." Sokka bashfully looked at Suki, who blushed but nodded. Everyone had their eyes glued to them. "Suki and I are getting married!"

"Its about time," commented Toph, just before applause and laughter erupted from everyone around the room.

"We wanted you guys to be the first to know," said Suki, who was still blushing profusely. A servant then came in, holding several flutes of champagne, and passed them out.

"Wait," said Zuko, "before we toast, I have something I need to say," Zuko put his glass down on the table next to him, and got down on one knee in front of Mai. "Mai, you are the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He pulled out a gorgeous ring with a golden band, and a heavy fire-red ruby set in it. When the light hit it just right, it appeared to be actually on fire, just as it did now. Mai looked at Zuko with wide eyes, tears building. Their eyes held each others for what seemed like eternity, and suddenly, Mai snapped out of it.

"Yes, of course I will marry you!" This was the most excitement Zuko had ever seen Mai have. He slipped the ring onto her finger, and they kissed passionately, and another round of applause erupted. Zuko then picked up his glass, and raised it high.

"To love," He declared, his voice heavy.

"To love," everyone repeated.

**A/N: Ok, I finally finished this chapter! They're going to get longer and better as I continue this story! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
